Rosas en el mar
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: La pequeña flama de la vela solo significaba una cosa, que lo volveria a ver. Historia de romance en medio de la fascinante época victoriana.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas Aclaratorias: Esta historia fue escrita por mi querida amiga Hotaru no Hikaru, quien tiempo atrás dejó el fandom pero que de vez en cuando nos hace regalitos y nos los manda para que lo publiquemos en nuestra cuenta. Hoy por este medio le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de escribir tan bella historia de época victoriana que me es fascinante y que sobre todo haya utilizado de pareja protagónica a Lita y Andrew, que como muchos saben, ella es mi favorita y el mi amor platónico. Increíble historia querida amiga y de nuevo muchas gracias…**_

_**O**_

_Los personajes de__** Sailor Moon **__pertenecen a__** Naoko Takeuchi**__. Universo alterno__**-**__One Shot__**.**_

_**O**_

**ROSAS EN EL MAR**

Por

Hotaru no Hikaru

**Un presente para mi querida amiga. Más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Feliz cumpleaños mademoisellerousseau.**

_**O**_

_El hermoso ser alado, es el último vestigio de la opulencia de nuestra familia. Su pétrea y a la vez benévola mirada me reconforta. El cielo carecía de nubes, dejando ver en todo su esplendor un majestuoso tono azul; llevándome a pensar que no estoy tan lejos de ustedes: mis amados padres. _

_El motivo de mi visita tiene que ver con una decisión que va a cambiar el curso de la vida, a la que he estado acostumbrada. Pese a la incertidumbre de lo que me depara el camino que estoy eligiendo, no tengo miedo al contrario estoy llena de nuevos bríos. Pero no puedo mentirles no sé cuándo volveré a visitarlos. Siento remordimiento al pensar que con el tiempo sus sepulcros se verán abandonados y que las fragantes flores se marchitaran y nadie que no sea yo; va a cambiarlas. Pero les prometo que en la primera oportunidad que tenga volveré a su lado. _

_Un familiar sonido me recordó que tenía que partir a la estación del tren y vi el reloj de bolsillo que había pertenecido a mi padre. Tome la pequeña valija que contenía lo más indispensable y mis más preciadas posesiones. Di media vuelta y con paso firme me dirigí a la reja de acero del campo santo y vi por última vez hacia la enigmática estatua del ángel que parecía estar rezando y pidiendo por mi felicidad._

_Había llegado a tiempo para abordar el vagón del tren, el cual después de dos minutos ya se estaba poniendo en marcha para partir de la estación. Ya sentada vi por la ventanilla una gran multitud de personas despidiéndose, algunas jóvenes lloraban por la partida de sus amados y otras mujeres lloraban por la partida de sus queridos hijos. Por un momento me imagine las diversas historias de las personas que se encontraban en los vagones y en los motivos por los cuales partían de su hogar; como yo._

–Señorita, su boleto por favor_ –la afable voz del hombre; me saco de mis ensoñaciones y se lo entregue._

–Aquí tiene, y que tenga un buen viaje_ –me lo regreso y se fue en dirección al siguiente vagón._

–_Gracias… _

_El ocaso impregnaba a los paisajes un aura enigmática, y aún que la noche se acercaba yo no sentía el más mínimo cansancio. Pasaron las horas y no podía dejar de ver por la ventanilla, como me alejaba de mi hogar y me acercaba a mi destino. _

_Finalmente habíamos llegado, me incorpore del asiento anqué mis piernas estaban un poco entumecidas. Tome mi valija y baje del vagón. Salí de la estación y no me sorprendió que la niebla inundara las calles de la ciudad, ya que aún era de madrugada. De repente escuche la cabalgata de unos caballos sobre el húmedo suelo. Y agradecí que el carruaje viniese vacío. El hombre bajo rápidamente y me ayudo a subir._

–Señor buenos días, por favor lléveme a esta dirección –_le_ _entregue el papel al cochero._

_Debido a la oscuridad no podía ver con claridad los imponentes edificios._

–Señorita hemos llegado… –detuvo _el carruaje enfrente de una tienda_.

–Gracias_ –le sonreí y le pague._

_Vi como el carruaje se perdía entre la niebla, a mi alrededor no había rastro de persona alguna. Espere con paciencia a que alguien acudiera a mi encuentro. _

_Los primeros rayos del sol disiparon la espesa niebla. A lo lejos puede ver que una elegante mujer bajaba de un carruaje, viéndome con curiosidad._

–Disculpe aún no abrimos la tienda –_dijo sin siquiera verme y tomo la llave de su bolso para abrir la puerta._

–Disculpe, soy Lita Gray, mucho gusto.

–Usted es la recomendada de la señorita Rei Rumsfeld –me _vio de arriba abajo_– no la esperaba hasta pasado mañana.

–Lo siento, pero confundí la fecha en que debía presentarme_ – mentí – _espero no causarle molestias.

_No podía negar que fue una imprudencia llegar unos días antes, pero las circunstancias lo apremiaban. El banco había embargado la mayoría de los bienes familiares. Y lo poco que quedo lo tuve que vender, para poder subsistir. No tenía pensado ser la pariente arrimada. Rei es una de mis mejores amigas y al enterarse de mi situación me ofreció gustosa que viviera en su residencia. Yo se lo agradecí infinitamente, pero le dije que quería empezar una nueva vida. Ella entendió mis razones y entonces escribió una carta de recomendación a Lady Neherenia, quien solicitaba una empleada para su casa de modas; así tendría un trabajo estable y un lugar donde vivir._

–_Es solo que aún no está lista su habitación –dijo secamente._

_Entramos a la tienda y vi maravillada los hermosos vestidos, nos dirigimos al fondo del lugar donde se encontraba una puerta de madera la abrió y subimos por los escalones de madera. _

_La habitación estaba descuidada, en los rincones del techo había telarañas y lo pocos muebles de madera se encontraban llenos de polvo y olía a humedad._

–Esta es su habitación, está un poco descuidada, pero no la esperaba tan pronto –_dijo como un sutil reproche._

–No se preocupe y agradezco que aun así me recibiera.

–Dejare que descanse, pero baja en media hora para decirle sus quehaceres.

–Sí y de nuevo me disculpo por llegar antes.

_Deje mi valija sobre el suelo e hice un poco de limpieza, abrí las pequeñas ventanas de par en par. Me embargaba la felicidad, que tararee el vals favorito de mi madre, mientras barría. De repente sentí la necesidad de detenerme frente al espejo colgado en la pared y le dije en voz alta a mi reflejo: "Feliz cumpleaños Lita Grey." –sonreí como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía y me sentí feliz de cumplir dieciseises años._

_Al principio mis deberes consistían en barrer el local y hacer limpieza de las vitrinas, pero una costurera enfermo y Lady Neherenia estaba sumamente molesta ya que tenía que entregar un vestido a una exigente clienta. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero se negó rotundamente, insistí y le dije que me pusiera a prueba. Ante mi insistencia me entrego los patrones de otro vestido. Puse manos a la obra y lo termine a la mañana siguiente. Por el rostro de la mujer supuse que había hecho un trabajo terrible. _

–¡Lita, cambiaste el diseño original!

–Lo siento, es que yo creí que…

–Mejoraste el vestido…_ –aun que era un cumplido se escuchó como reclamo– _…dejare en tus manos el vestido de la señora Martin, pero ni se te ocurra cambiarle nada.

_Esta habilidad la había tenido desde pequeña, yo creaba los vestidos de mis muñecas de porcelana, y mi madre me ayudaba con gusto, de ella aprendí tantas virtudes. Pero lamentablemente había fallecido por tuberculosis cuando yo solo contaba con diez años. _

_La exigente clienta quedo satisfecha con el trabajo, con el paso del tiempo me convertí en la mano derecha de Lady Neherenia. Me subió el sueldo, pero aun así no hacia gastos innecesarios. Tenía mis mañas para convertir mis vestidos viejos en modelos actuales. Y estos pequeños sacrificios los hacía para cumplir uno de mis más grandes sueños._

–Me da tanto gusto que vinieras a visitarme.

_Mi querida amiga Rei, le había pedido a su marido que la llevara a su viaje de negocios al enterarse que sería por donde yo vivía. Nos abrazamos y nos dirigimos a un café._

–Amiga no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

–Rei, también te he extrañado y aun no sé cómo agradecerte por lo mucho que has hechos por mí.

–La verdad es que yo no he hecho gran cosa por ti_ –sonrió tristemente._

–Amiga eso no es cierto.

_Sonreímos y el transcurso de la tarde nos contamos las nuevas buenas. _

–Lita, si te soy sincera tú preparas los mejores pasteles que he probado. Estoy segura que si tuvieras tu propio café, tendrías un gran éxito.

–Eso se lo debo al recetario que me heredo mi madre. Compartir las recetas familiares es uno de mis grandes sueños, ya tengo ahorrada pero aún me falta, no creo que ningún banco me autorice un préstamo.

–Espero no te ofendas, pero que te parece si Nicholas lo solicita por ti.

–Rei... yo… tu esposo no se molestara…

–Lita, déjame ayudarte…_ –Rei me lo dijo con la mejor de las intenciones y le dije que sí, pero con la condición de que yo pagaría el préstamo._

_Faltaba tan solo dos meses para que mi más grande sueño se hiciera realidad, Rei se había convertido en mi ángel de la guarda. Aun que ya estaba todo listo para la inauguración, tuve que posponer mis planes ya que Lady Neherenia me necesitaba para elaborar el vestido de compromiso y de novia para una joven que se iba a casar. Pero al terminar este encargo había quedado con Lady Neherenia, que sería mi último trabajo. Al principio se molestó, pero después entendió que como ella yo quería emprender mi propio negocio._

–Buenos días, vengo de parte de Lady Neherenia.

–Por favor sígame…_ –dijo la doncella, que me guio hasta una bella habitación de la gran mansión._

–En un momento vendrá la señorita, para que le tome las medidas

–Gracias_ –tome asiento en una fina silla._

_Pasó media hora y la joven no hacia acto de presencia, el cansancio se apoderaba de mí y bostece, cuando de repente escuche murmullos._

–No puedo creer lo caprichosa que puedes llegar a ser, no pareces mi hija, mira que esconderte en el jardín, recuerda que pronto serás una gran señora y tu esposo no tolerara este tipo de conducta.

–Mamá…_ –dijo entre sollozos._

_La madre abrió la puerta, era muy hermosa y me recordó a alguien._

–Señorita Lita, por favor disculpe la tardanza, le pagare el tiempo extra.

–_Señora _Marshall, no se preocupe _–la hija aun no entraba._

–Serena entra de una vez, no te lo volveré a repetir_ –dijo con voz firme la mujer._

_La joven aparentaba menor edad de la que tenía, yo sabía mejor que nadie cuando años tenía. Al verme ella también me reconoció. _

–Me retiro…_ –dijo la mujer de la cual Serena había heredado su belleza._

–¡Lita!_ –me abrazo cuando su madre cerró de nuevo la puerta. _

–Serena, me alegro tanto de verte, como ha pasado el tiempo. ¡Felicidades por tu compromiso!

_Al escuchar mi última frase, se borró todo vestigio de felicidad y lloro entre mis brazos._

–_Serena, por qué lloras, dije algo malo._

–Lita que mal que nuestro reencuentro se lleve a cabo en un momento donde soy tan desgraciada.

–Serena, todo tiene solución, y si en algo te puedo ayudar no dudes en pedírmelo_ –le sonreí y vi sobre la cama de latón; la muñeca que le regale cuando partí del internado._

–¡Lita, por favor ayúdame a escapar!

_Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada a mi acongojada amiga. _

–Serena yo…

_Ella contuvo las lágrimas y me vio con decisión. _

–Mis padres han arreglado un matrimonio del cual yo no estoy de acuerdo.

_Ese era el triste destino de las jóvenes de la clase social a la que algún día pertenecí. Casarse con alguien a quien no amaban y donde las fantasías románticas de toda joven casadera se derrumbaban._

–Serena yo…

–Se llama Diamond y es el joven heredero de la fortuna de los Black, mis padres están fascinados con este matrimonio. ¡Pero yo amo a otro hombre!

_Por un momento temí que todos los que residían en la mansión hubiesen escuchado su firme declaración amor. Ahora me daba cuenta que la Serena de dieciséis años se había convertido en una decidida mujer de veinte años. Recordé con nostalgia como ella se escabullía a mi alcoba ya que le atemorizaban las historias de fantasmas que Rei nos relataba. Y sobre la monja que deambulaba por los pasillos del colegio, llorando por la pérdida de su amado._

–Serena voy ayudarte –dije en voz baja, pero decidida.

_Me abrazo y dejamos escapar una sincera carcajada. Ahora solo era cuestión de elaborar un plan._

_Paso una semana y Serena me invito a su impuesta fiesta de compromiso, pero aun así logro llevar a cabo un capricho que su prometido gustoso le cumplió, aun que sus padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo._

–¡Lita te vez preciosa!_ –dijo Serena divertida mientras se ponía su antifaz._

–¡Parecemos hermanas gemelas!_ –sonreí al verme en el espejo. Las dos usábamos el mismo vestido plateado, un antifaz con hermosas plumas color perla y un hermoso tocado adornado con rosas blancas que cubría todo nuestro cabello. _

De repente escuchamos que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Serena se escondió en el gran armario.

–Pase…_ –dije con nerviosismo tratando de imitar la voz de Serena._

–Hija, no hagas esperar a tu prometido y baja al gran salón.

–Si madre, en unos segundos salgo.

_Cerró la puerta y por poco me desmallo. Serena salió de su escondite._

–Lita no sabes cómo agradezco tu ayuda, desde que me brindaste tu amistad te he considerado mi hermana…_ –pude ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban._

–Serena, mi gran recompensa será que seas feliz.

_Nos abrazamos cariñosamente y ella bajo al gran salón mientras yo me escabullía a uno de los balcones principales, pero que a esa hora se encontrarían desiertos._

_Me sentí maravillada al ver el hermoso jardín y el majestuoso laberinto, era una encantadora noche de verano. El cálido viento erizo mi piel, y lo atribuí a mi nerviosismo, qué sucedería con mi querida amiga si el plan no funcionaba. Pero rápidamente me reprendí ante esos pensamientos negativos. De repente un hermoso vals que tocaba magistralmente la orquesta; inundo cada recóndito rincón del jardín y sus alrededores. Sonreí a la luna menguante, al reconocer el vals que tanto agradaba a mi amada madre. Pero como siempre mi fiel amigo me recordaba que la hora del plan se acercaba. Apreté con fuerza el reloj de mi padre, como si este se tratara de un amuleto y respire profundamente._

_Me escondí detrás de la gran cortina y espere pacientemente a que Serena y su prometido llegaran al balcón para apreciar los fuegos pirotécnicos. De repente apagaron todas las luces de la gran mansión y fue cuando Serena aprovechó para esconderse en mi escondite y yo lo suplante._

_El prometido no pareció notar el cambio y tomo con suma delicadeza mi mano. Los estruendos retumbaban por todos lados, formaban hermosas figuras sobre el cielo. Todos los invitados veían fascinados el bello espectáculo pirotécnico, pero yo disimuladamente veía como Serena bajaba la pequeña escalinata que daba al jardín. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar el último escalón una _sombra la intercepto. Por un momento temí que hubiera sido descubierta, pero Serena correspondió el abrazo del joven de cabello rubio, me sentía tan feliz al ver que su amado había llegado la cita.

El suave apretón en mi mano me regreso a la realidad.

–Serena no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que pronto comenzaremos una vida juntos –me susurro al oído.

Trate de no mirarlo a los ojos, por temor de que me descubriera, pero ese sentimiento fue remplazado por la más infinitiva tristeza. Serena me había comentado que Diamond era un buen hombre, a pesar de que las apariencias lo plasmaban como un frío y calculador hombre de negocios. Serena se había dado cuenta de sus cualidades, pero ella amaba aquel joven. Y como bien dicen: "en el corazón no se manda". Le di un beso en la mejilla, aunque Serena me lo había pedido, yo lo hacía de corazón.

–Me podría disculpar, pero es que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza…_ –mire hacia el suelo y gracias al barullo de fuegos artificiales no descubrió que no se trataba de la voz de Serena._

–No te preocupes, yo me disculpare con tus padres para que no te reprendan, descansa "Je t´aime mon amour".

_Sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir, camine sin mirar atrás y al ver que ya no me veía corrí en dirección a la alcoba de Serena. Escondido en el juguetero se encontraba el vestido con el que había llegado a la fiesta, me cambie rápidamente y colgué mi disfraz sobre el perchero de metal. Deje sobre el secretero de madera; dos cartas una estaba dirigida a sus padres y otra a su ex prometido. No sabía el contenido de estas, pero me imaginaba perfectamente los sentimientos que había plasmado; mi querida amiga. Ya por último tome a Rose y la escondí entre mi ropa; así le llamábamos de cariño a la hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Entreabrí la puerta para cerciorarme de que nadie me viera, por suerte aun no terminaba el espectáculo._

_Salí con sumo cuidado y camine por los enormes pasillos y me dirigí a la puerta principal. El mayordomo me entrego mi abrigo y finalmente me dirigí en dirección al carruaje._

_De repente sentí que alguien tomaba delicadamente mi mano. Y me sorprendí al ver frente a mí al mismo joven que había abrasado momentos antes a Serena._

–Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Andrew Marchal.

_Me pareció extraño que se apellidara igual que Serena; yo solo atine a verlo con incredulidad._

_Beso dulcemente mi mano, me sonrió y ante eso mi corazón latió descontroladamente._

–Señorita Grey, le estaré eternamente agradecido, por haber ayudado a mi pequeña hermana.

Me perdí por unos momentos en su celeste mirada, y no podía negar que los dos fueran hermanos y que ese abrazo fuera de despedida.

–No tiene que agradecerme, lo hice con mucho gusto.

Llegue rápidamente al carruaje, me sentía realmente exhausta por los sobresaltos de esa noche. No me di cuenta que con el tacón había pisado donde comenzaba el dobladillo de mi vestido y no pude hacer nada para evitar mi caída. Pero de repente me sentí protegida por los brazos de Andrew, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos.

**Continuara…**

**O**

**Este es mi humilde presente, pero fue escrito con mucho cariño. Tenía pensado terminarlo la semana pasada, pero como te comente tuve bastantes problemas con la laptop y no termine tu regalo a tiempo. La historia se lleva a cabo en la época Victoriana, de la cual no sé nada, pero trate de que fuera coherente.**

**Me despido Made, y espero te guste, aunque no esté terminado.**

**Atte:**

**Hotaru no Hikaru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Mademoiselle Rousseau: Una vez más les dejo saber a quienes lean esta pequeña historia de dos capítulos que no la escribí yo, sino que es obra de mi querida amiga y gran escritora Ana, mejor conocida por estos lugares como Hotaru No Hikaru, pero dado que ella por el momento no publica historias, cuando hace algo me lo pasa a mí para que lo suba en mi perfil.**

**Anita, gracias por el detalle de escribir una historia con mis personajes favoritos, agradezco enormemente el regalo de cumpleaños, sabes que adoro a Mako y Motoki.**

**O**

**ROSAS EN EL MAR**

Parte II

**O**

_El tiempo parecía no transcurrir en aquel lugar, por un momento me dio la impresión de que todo lo que me rodeaba permanecía estático e inmutable; como la mirada piadosa de aquel ser angelical. Entre sus manos deje una rosa blanca; como gesto de agradecimiento, por cuidar de ustedes: mis amados padres._

_Sé que han sido bastantes años en los que me había sido imposible regresar, pero tengan por seguro: no hay un solo día que no se encuentren en mis pensamientos y oraciones. No puedo evitar extrañarlos y que deseo, que se encuentren presentes en los momentos importantes de mi vida… pero que tonta soy, estoy segura que me cuidan desde el hermoso cielo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarles, que no sé por dónde comenzar… Tal vez deba decirles que la Lita que se fue a buscar su destino; ha emergido de su capullo para convertirse en una mariposa que vuela con sus propias alas en busca de su felicidad._

_Al cortar el listón verde, vi realizado mi más anhelado sueño. El café se encuentra en un pequeño pero reconfortante lugar de la ciudad, y al frente de este, lo adornaban bellos rosales que yo había plantado. Mi querida amiga Rei me ayuda con la administración, y dos jóvenes se encargan de atender a los clientes. Mina es una chica extrovertida y alegre en cambio Ami es todo lo contrario, pero es muy dulce y amable. Las cuatro nos hemos convertido en muy buenas amigas y el triunfo del café también se lo debo a ellas._

"Roses of the sea"

_Es el nombre del café y tiene que ver con una bella anécdota: Debido a mí torpeza tropecé al pisar el largo del vestido. La caída pudo haber sido catastrófica, pero el hermano de Serena me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Accidentalmente nuestros labios se rozaron por unos segundos, inmediatamente mire hacia otro lado, quería evitar que él viera mis mejillas, las cuales; intuía se habían tornado en un intenso color carmesí._

–Señorita, permítame_ –dijo el cochero mientras me ofrecía su mano. _

_Al recobrar la conciencia sobre lo que estaba pasando; percibí que me encontraba rodeada por los brazos de mi salvador, mientras él permanecía hincado. No dude y me incorpore rápidamente._

–Muchas grac… ias _–dije torpemente y me dirigí inmediatamente al carruaje y le implore al cochero que avanzara._

–Señorita, permítame acompañarla a su…

_Fue lo último que escuche decirle al hermano de Serena; palpe mis labios con las yemas de los dedos. Me sentía tan avergonzada que ni siquiera note, cuando llegue a mi destino. _

_Esa noche me fue difícil conciliar el sueño… Amada madre sé que tú me entenderás mejor que nadie… un desconocido sentimiento se había albergado en mi corazón… aquel abrazo había desvanecido "la soledad"… padres no me malinterpreten, me refiero a un "tipo de soledad que hasta ese momento desconocía…_

_La noticia de que Serena se había fugado, corrió como pólvora y fue tema de conversación durante varios meses entre las personas que asistían al café, aquel chisme deleitaba a las mujeres de alta sociedad, quienes reprobaban la actitud de mi amiga, algunas no entendía por qué había rechazado tan buen partido, y que ella hubiese preferido mancillar el buen nombre de su familia. _

_No me arrepiento de haberla ayudado, intuía que mi amiga se encontrara bien al lado de su amado, por otra parte me siento culpable; de que mi ayuda solo haya propiciado dificultades a Serena. Si me hubiese esforzado por encontrar otra solución habría evitado el sufrimiento de Diamond, de sus padres y de __**Andrew**__._

_Me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que me asuste al ver el iris cristalino de Rose, que se encontraba sobre el mostrador. _

–Disculpe, si la asuste–_tomo la muñeca y me la entrego._

Me sentía tan triste al pensar que la había extraviado, la abrace con mucho cariño, pero al recordar que no me encontraba sola, recobré la compostura.

–Gracias…

–Sé que Rose es muy importante para usted, ya que perteneció a su madre; mi hermana me conto que se la regalo, para que ella no se sintiera sola en el internado. Y que el nombre de la muñeca tiene que ver con el cuento "Rosas en el mar" _–tiene una encantadora sonrisa, que simplemente hace palpitar a mi corazón– _disculpe mi atrevimiento, como no sabía su paradero le pedí a mi amigo Nicholas que me dijera dónde podía encontrarla, ya que me entere que su esposa es su amiga.

–Serena también me ha contado sobre usted, y sobre todo que lo quiere mucho… en todo caso soy yo la que debe disculparse, por mi comportamiento de esa noche, pero…

–Lo que menos quiero es que se sienta incomoda ante mi presencia. Que le parece, si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva…

–Entonces… me llamo Lita Grey…

–Encantado de conocerla… Me llamo Andrew Marshall…

_Desde ese día, las visitas se hicieron frecuentes, él me informaba sobre las noticias que recibía de Serena. La perspicaz de Mina a leguas le veía que él estaba locamente enamorado de mí, yo no estaba muy segura… pero de lo que si podía dar fe: es que yo me estaba enamorando de él. _

_La tan esperada confesión de amor, sucedió en el momento menos esperado. Andrew me cito en el parque para entregarme una carta que Serena me había escrito. Recuerdo perfectamente el hermoso paisaje, el imponente lago que reflejaba el inmenso cielo teñido de rosa y azul, todo esto se podía ver perfectamente desde la banca donde nos habíamos sentado. Yo leía en silencio las buenas nuevas, en las que Serena me contaba sobre su nueva vida y lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía al haberse convertido en madre. No pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas de felicidad, Andrew al verme me ofreció su pañuelo. _

–Discúlpeme, es solo que me siento tan conmovida por la noticia… Ahora sé que ella es feliz, al lado de su esposo y su hija. Se escuchará un poco cursi… pero ha triunfado el amor…

De repente el beso mi frente, y por unos momento vi sus pupilas color celeste. Me incorpore y me recargue sobre el tronco, para tratar de asimilar el significado de aquel gesto.

–Lita, no puedo esperar ni un segundo más, para decirte que mi corazón es solo tuyo desde el preciso momento en que te conocí. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero en una ocasión que fui a visitar a mi hermana en el internado; mientras que esperaba a que ella bajara, escuche un bello vals. Camine como hechizado, hasta el salón de música, y fue cuando me encontré "Mon Angel".

_Sonrió y me acorralo entre el tronco y sus bazos, tomo delicadamente mi nuca con su mano y beso mis labios. El viento movía las ramas del viejo sauce llorón, callado testigo del amor que nos profesamos. Andrew se ha convertido en el cielo, donde yo puedo volar con libertad y encontrar la felicidad que ustedes siempre buscaron para mí…_

–Andrew, ya termine de conversar con mis padres.

–Me gusta más cuando me dices: "Le ciel".

_Él me había dejado a solas con mis padres, había estado sentado sobre la banca de mármol, al acercarme contemple su semblante de infinita paz, abrió lentamente sus parpados, y pude ver sus hermosos ojos que se asemejaban al cielo que nos rodeaba. Caminó con paso lento hacia mí y entrelazo sus dedos con los mío. De nuevo caminamos en dirección hacia las criptas de mis padres._

–Señores Gray, se que ustedes son los seres más importantes para Lita y los dos compartimos el deseo de que fuesen participes de nuestra boda y nos dieran su bendición. Algo me dice que ya contamos con ella, por lo cual les prometo que cuidare de "Mon ange", y la hare completamente feliz.

_Hoy era el gran día, en que nos uniríamos en santo matrimonio. Me embargaba una gran felicidad, que por mi mente paso una punzante reflexión. ¿Era posible ser bendecido con tanta felicidad?..._

–Lita, te ves hermosa…

–Gracias Ami…

–El vestido es hermoso, tú lo confeccionaste…

–No, Rei; este vestido es un obsequio de Serena…

–Es una lástima que nuestra amiga, no pueda asistir a tu boda… –_dijo Rei, mientras me colocaba el velo._

–Ella no quiere causar molestias… por mas que le insistimos que nos haría tan feliz su presencia…

_Los padres de Andrew no pusieron objeción a nuestro matrimonio, a pesar de mi condición de huérfana. Ya que no querían perder a otro hijo, ellos sabían que tanto Serena como Andrew eran capaces de todo por tal de defender su amor._

_Finalmente nos dirigimos a la iglesia, Nicholas me entrego en el altar._

–Ahora los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia…

–Mong ange", te amo…

–Le ciel, te amo…

_Sellamos nuestro amor con un beso y nuestros amigos aplaudieron efusivamente._

_Al salir de la iglesia, mis amigas me abrazaron y nos felicitaron. El fotógrafo nos esperaba para tomar la fotografía del recuerdo. _

_Habíamos tenido una recepción sencilla, pero rodeada de las personas que compartían nuestra felicidad. Después de unas horas, un carruaje nos esperaba, Andrew no me quiso decir a donde nos dirigíamos. Cuando finalmente llegamos, el me tomo entre sus brazos._

–"Mon ange" por favor cierras tus hermosos ojos… –_lo complació, pero sentía una inmensa curiosidad, sobre la sorpresa de Andew._

–¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? –_era_ _muy feliz entre sus brazos, hasta que finalmente detuvo su caminar._

–Ya puedes abrirlos "Mong ange"… desde ahora este será nuestro hogar.

_La casa se encontraba cerca de la magnífica playa, podía escuchar perfectamente el ir y venir de las olas. Me mostro la casa, la cual estaba construida con gran detalle. Por último me llevo a nuestra habitación y me dejo sobre la cama. _

–Soy tan feliz… –_me susurro al oído, mientras besaba mi frente y me acurruco entre sus brazos, sentía una infinita paz, que me quede profundamente dormida._

_Los días pasaron y rápidamente me adapte a mi feliz vida de casada. _

–Andrew, se te va hacer tarde para el trabajo… –_siguió leyendo su periódico, pero yo insistí y deje la tetera, sobre la mesa del comedor_ –Andrew… que no me escu…– _dejo aun lado el periódico, me sentó sobre sus piernas y me abrazo._

–"Mong ange, es solo que no quiero separarme de ti…

–No me iré a ningun lado… –_dije sinceramente y lo bese–_ Por cierto no se te olvide que, Rei y Nicholas nos han invitado esta noche a la opera… –_me incorpore_– Ya es hora de que te vayas o sí no Nicholas me va a reclamar que llegues tarde a tu trabajo.

–Esta bien… pero solo si me das otro beso…

–"Le ciel" eres un tramposo…

_Parecía que esa noche íbamos a disfrutar de una excelente velada, pero cuando nos disponíamos a entrar al teatro, vi que Diamond bajaba de su carruaje, su mirada lucia críptica. Era muy diferente al atento y feliz joven que conocí años atrás. Del brazo llevaba a una joven, que vestía ostentosamente; opacando su natural belleza. _

_Ya en nuestros asientos, vi disimuladamente en dirección al palco donde se encontraba el matrimonio Black. La mujer de cabello rubio cenizo, platicaba animadamente, pero Diamond mostraba un semblante de fastidio. Segundos antes de que la orquesta tocara; todos nos percatamos, cuando él se levanto de su asiento y se retiro, ella tratando de cubrir las apariencias se quedo sentada en su lugar como sí nada hubiese pasado. No había duda que él solo se había casado por despecho._

_En el intermedio nos dirigimos a lobby, la esposa de Diamond no dejaba de vernos descaradamente._

–Ya vieron al hermano de la perdida de Serena Marshal… –_dijo a sus amigas, pero con voz fuerte, para que todos los presentes la escucharan, por primera vez experimentaba una terrible rabia por alguien, ya que estaba ofendiendo a una de mis mejores amigas y con sus palabras hería a mi amado esposo. Mi mano estaba preparada para arremeter una bofetada, pero Rei se me adelanto. Todos guardaron silencio._

–Esto es para que no vuelvas a insultar a mis amigos…

–Acabas de cometer un terrible error al meterte con Esmeralda Black, no saben lo que les espera… –_dijo amenazadoramente mientras palpaba su mejilla enrojecida._

–¡Vámonos! –Rei tomo el brazo de su esposo y los cuatro nos dirigimos a la salida.

Lamentablemente Esmeralda había cumplido su promesa.

–"Mon ange" no te preocupes, todo estará bien, este viaje a América, nos beneficiara para ampliar el mercado.

_Nicholas y Andrew eran socios, y los negocios no andaban muy bien, debido a las influencias de la familia Black, ya que querían ver destruidos a todos los seres queridos de Serena._

_Estábamos desfrutando de un paseo antes de que el partiera. Caminamos por la plaza y tomamos una nieve. Era un magnifico día soleado. Una banda se encontraba en el kiosco, interpretando nuestro vals._

– "Mon ange", me concedes esta pieza…–_tome su mano_.

_Nada parecia enturbiar ese maravilloso día, hasta que la traicionera lluvia hizo acto de presencia, el se quito el saco y me cubrió de la lluvia; bien pudimos cubrirnos en el interior de una tienda. Pero no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a nuestra casa. Que mejor que nuestro hogar para cubrirnos del mal tiempo._

_Saque la llave de mi bolsa y abrí rápidamente la puerta, al ver a mi querido Andrew, no pude evitar reírme al ver lo gracioso que se veía con su cabello empapado._

–¡Con que te burlas de mí!

_Me hizo cosquillas y yo escape de su divertida tortura, subí rápidamente los escalones de madera, hasta llegar a nuestra alcoba. Trate de cerrar la puerta pero él fue mas rápido y entro._

–_Con que quieres escapar de mí…_

_Me atrapo entre sus brazos y ni siquiera me dio tregua para escapar de ellos, aun que yo sabía muy bien que él solo estaba cumpliendo mis ocultos deseos. Quería permanecer así por siempre._

–_Me rindo _–_le susurre, pero me escucho perfectamente._

_Me dejó sobre con suma delicadeza sobre la cama, yo no podía dejar de reírme hasta que el se recostó a un lado mío. Mi corazón se exalto al ver su hermosa mirada. El silencio reino, no necesitábamos decir nada sin embargo nuestros corazones hablaban y nosotros sabíamos lo que estaban diciendo._

_Me abrazo y recargo mi cabeza sobre su tórax; pude escuchar los latidos de su carrazón. Con seguridad puedo decir que los míos y los suyos se sincronizaron en un solo latido. Beso mi frente, yo cerré mis ojos. Los truenos retumbaban y por un momento me deje llevar por la fantasía de que representaban nuestros sentimientos. El repiqueteo que creaban las gotas de lluvia sobre los cristales de los ventanales, creaban una sublime melodía. De repente sentí unas pequeñas gotas sobre mis mejillas, trate de abrir mis parpados, pero Andrew comenzó a besarlos, no entendía por qué él estaba llorando, pero como si adivinara mis pensamiento contesto mi pregunta._

–Son lágrimas de felicidad…

_Con suma delicadeza sostuvo mi nuca y beso mis labios, yo le correspondí con la misma intensidad. Nos hincamos y volvió a abrazarme, sentí un escalofrió. Me sobresalte al ver que desabotonaba el primer botón de mi vestido…_

–Mi Lita... Te amo…

_Aquellas benditas palabras desvanecieron todos mis miedos, cada botón fue cediendo, hasta que las mangas del vestido fueron recorriendo mis brazos._

_No vislumbraba con claridad lo estaba a punto de suceder, la única certeza que tenia era que Andrew me protegería. Al verme libre de vestido y de los botines., baje la mirada, no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos. _

– Eres tan hermosa…

_El pulcro color blanco de mi corpiño y del encaje de mi fondo, palidecieron ante la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Acto seguido, sentí que era mi turno, mi mano tembló al tocar su empapada camisa, él con su mirada me instó a que siguiera. No podía negar que me sentía nerviosa, y con torpeza desabotone cada botón. _

–"Mon ange"… desde que te conocí supe que serías, mí "primer" en todo… Mi primer amor… mi primer beso,,, mi primer entrega…

_Me atreví a besarlo con una pasión que solo por él podía sentir. Me recostó, y me aprisiono entre su cuerpo. La torrencial lluvia parecia estar en sintonía con lo que estábamos experimentando._

–Te amo y tengo la certeza de que nos amaremos hasta la eternidad… –_beso mi cuello._

_Las caricias expresaban un acto de amor, que conllevaba a la unión de nuestros cuerpos. _

–Ahora nos pertenecemos para toda la eternidad…

–"Le ciel" te amo…

_Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncie hasta que me quede profundamente dormida entre sus brazos._

_La terrible despedida se hizo inminente al siguiente día, trate con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar._

–Te prometo regresar lo más pronto posible…_ –se acerco a mí y sobre mi cuello dejo un hermoso camafeo. Y él tenía uno igual, donde se encontraba mi fotografía y en el mío se encontraba la suya. Nos dimos un beso que significaba un "hasta pronto amor mío"._

_Al pasar casi tres meses me sentí tan intranquila al no recibir cartas de Andrew. La ponzoñosa de Esmeralda se atrevió ir al café y comentar que mí a esposo le convenía más como esposa una joven llamada Alice Rousseau; amiga de la familia Black. Trate de no protagonizar ningún escándalo._

_Lamentablemente hoy se muy bien, lo que es que te rompan el corazón, quizá era un castigo por contribuir a que Diamond perdiera el suyo. _

_No podía creerlo, él se encontraba besando a una joven que portaba un elegante vestido color rosa pálido. Mi razón me decía que me alejara, pero mi herido corazón exigía una explicación a tal traición._

–Mi Alice… te amo–_escuché decirle a Andrew, quien se encontraba de espaldas. _

–¿Por qué me traicionas de esta manera? Si yo te amo…

_Llore desconsoladamente, al darme cuenta que me encontraba en nuestra alcoba el alma pareció regresarme al cuerpo, percatándome de que solo se había tratado de una pesadilla._

_Tome entre mis manos el espejo adornado con rosas plateadas, vi detenidamente mi rostro pálido y la tenue mancha obscura que se empezaba a formarse debajo de mis ojos. De repente recordé todo lo que había sucedido esta mañana, después de no haber recibido cartas de él me preocupe, estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Nicholas para pedirle la dirección dónde él se encontraba para_ _buscarlo, pero el llego justo a tempo cuándo estaba a punto de salir del café. Vi su cara llena de dolor…_

"No sabes, como siento darte esta noticia, pero el barco donde viajaba Andrew fue presa de una tormenta terrible y lamentablemente no hubo supervivientes…

_No quise aceptar lo que él me estaba diciendo, seguí mi vida como siempre. Las personas se sorprendían al ver que no estaba vestida de luto…No acepte las condolencias de mis amigas… E incluso su familia había aceptado con tanta facilidad la supuesta muerte de mi Andrew… yo no era conformista como ellos. No estaba dispuesta a usar un vestido negro. No aceptaba que el ya no regresara a mi lado…_

…_hasta ahora, que mi razón se resiste a que me siga mintiendo… Aquel espejo roto era el reflejo de mi corazón. Podía ver por los ventanales los abundantes copos de nieve. El ambiente frío en que se convertido mi hogar, ni siquiera lo alumbraba el fuego de la chimenea._

_Vi por última vez a mi mejor amigo que marcaba las 08:00 de la noche, me incorpore. Me dirigí a la cocina y tome los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar mi pastel favorito; chocolate con fresas, no me apresure; todo lo prepare con meticulosidad, antes de que, metiera la mezcla al horno, le agregue el último ingrediente; tome el frasco que en la etiqueta decía: Veneno para ratas. Cuando estuvo listo lo saque del horno, lo adorne con betún y prendí y coloque una velita sobre este._

_La pequeña flama se tambaleaba caprichosamente, y vi con apatía como esta se extinguía, coloque la segunda vela e hice lo mismo; vela tras vela se consumió, como mi alma, 23 velas derretidas cubrían el pastel, cuando estaba a punto de prender la última, símbolo de que pronto todo acabaría, vi con ansias el pastel; pronto me comería mi rebanada. Fueron tantas mis ansias que mis manos temblaron y deje caer la vela, esta rodo por debajo del gran reloj de madera. Por el vidrio pude ver una fina caja de madera donde había sido tallado; las olas del mar y en medio de este se encontraban dispersas rosas. Lo que en realidad llamo mi atención fue la tarjeta que se encontraba debajo de la caja música._

_Abrí con desesperación la puertecita del reloj, talle mis parpados para asegurarme de que no se trataba de una ilusión, solo tome e sobre, una falsa ilusión se apode mí; de que el acababa de dejar este regalo de cumpleaños., no pude soportarlo más y me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, estos días era incapaz de sentir dolor, pero aquel sentimiento tan humano solo se volvió a apoderar de mí. _

_Grité con todas mis fuerzas, como si esto me liberara del sufrimiento, llore como nunca lo había hecho, las lágrimas cubrían mis rostro y caían directamente al sobre que sostenía sobre mis manos. _

"Mon Ange, no le temas al transcurso tiempo.

Feliz cumpleaños… Mi amor.

No olvides pedir un deseó"

_Abrí la cajita y se escuchó nuestro vals, vi con mayor detenimiento y me sorprendió ver unos bellos aretes en forma de rosa, me los puse inmediatamente, subí a la alcoba me lave la cara y del ropero tome el ultimo que él me había visto puesto. Peine con delicadeza mi cabello y baje de nuevo a la sala. _

_Me senté en el silloncito y tome la vela entre mis manos y la encendí, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a pedir mi deseo:_

"Andrew… Quiero volver a estar a tu lado"

_Cerré mis parpados con todas mis fuerzas. De repente escuche la conocida melodía de la cajita musical… _

_Por un momento temí que todo se tratara de una cruel ilusión, al verlo frente a mi… él me sonrió he hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir de nuevo, como aquella bendita noche en que lo conocí._

_Me acerque con cautela, temiendo hacer cualquier ruido, finalmente me abrazo, como tantas veces y nos dimos un sublime beso. Me sonrió y su silueta se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco como la flama de la vela, hasta que desapareció._

_De repente sentí la necesidad de detenerme frente al espejo que se encontraba colgado en la pared de la sala; le quite la sábana blanca con lo que lo había cubierto y le dije en voz alta a mi reflejo: "Feliz cumpleaños Lita Grey." –sonreí como hacía mucho tiempo no sonreía y me sentí feliz de cumplir veinticuatro años. Hasta ese momento comprendí que había recibido el más bello de los regalos: la dicha de ser madre._

_**Fin**_

_O_

_**En primer lugar quiero dejar claro que este es un homenaje a tu pareja favorita y de la cual también me he encariñado gracias a ti. Aquí está tu regalo de cumple, pese a las circunstancias que me impedían terminarlo.**_

_**La idea surgió de una canción llamada Rosas en el mar y de una película de Walt Disney (no recuerdo el título); y que se fue nutriendo con nuestras pláticas y por la hermosa fotografía que me mostraste del lago. Además hago referencia al One shot "Carta de despedida". También estoy sorprendida, ya que coincidimos en varias ideas, por ejemplo que Lita y Andrew tuviesen una bebe, (lo cual me sorprendió gratamente) o la idea del lime; espero te haya gustado. Eres mi alma gemela (creativa) de FF.**_

_**Por último pero no menos importante, Paty Ramírez de Chiba (made está bien en Nick?) te doy las gracias por leer este "pequeño" One shot, cuídate mucho.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado la trama y en especial el final.**_

_O_

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Frances**_

_Je t'aime mon amour__**/**__ Te amo mi amor._

_Mon ange__** /**__ Mi ángel_

_Le ciel__**/**__ El cielo_

_15/05/11_


	3. Chapter 3

**_O_**

**_EPILOGO_**

_Roses dans la mer_

**_O_**

**_E_**rase una vez en un lejano lugar, llamado: "Paraíso", existía un Ángel que poseía una belleza espiritual sin igual. Era el único ser celestial que se dignaba a caminar entre las miserias de la humanidad, adentrándose en la oscuridad, donde se llevaban a cabo inimaginables aberraciones. Pero el bello Ángel hacia lo posible para salvar el alma de las más indefensas creaturas del señor. A tal grado que se enfrentó a un demonio que torturaba almas.

"_Infame, te ordeno que los dejes en paz… "_

El Demonio sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

"_Que osadía, si son ellos los que por sus acciones claman por mi… Sus corazones estan podridos…"_

El Ángel camino con paso firme hasta quedar cara a cara con el Demonio.

"_El corazón de la humanidad es tan infinito y siniestro como el mar y el amor es tan inverosímil como encontrar una rosa en el mar."_

El Ángel lo vio directo a sus ojos y no se inmuto.

"_Te propongo un trato_ –se acerco a su oído y le susurró– _si me traes una rosa que hallas encontrado en el mar, dejare de torturarlos –viendo en dirección al suelo donde se encontraban los infelices." _

El camino y emprendió el viaje. Arranco sus hermosas alas y con las plateadas plumas construyó una vela y unió unos maderos de un barco naufrago, para internarse en el infinito mar.

El sol y la luna fueron testigos de su interminable odisea. El tiempo y el espacio dejaron de tener sentido y el sonido de las olas se convirtió en una cruel tortura. Su aspecto se estaba deteriorando; convirtiéndose en una sombra que pronto se desvanecería. Sus parpados se cerraban para protegerse de los incandescentes rayos del sol. Una fuerte tormenta destruyo su improvisado barco. Estaba a punto de hundirse, cuando frente a él vio una hermosa rosa blanca y a lo lejos vio otra. Las fuerzas regresaron a él, siguió el efímero camino formado por las rosas.

La última rosa descansaba sobre las rojas que se encontraban debajo de un peñasco, a lo lejos vio a una mujer, su cabello brillaba con la brillante luz que irradiaba de la luna llena. Al verse desde lejos, los dos se reconocieron. Ella nunca perdió la esperanza de reencontrarse con su amado, a quien el mar le había arrebatado tiempo atrás.

–Mi madre me contaba este cuanto, antes de dormir y por eso le llame Rose a la muñeca me regalo… Feliz cumpleañ… Andrea que haces cortando las rosas del jardín, te vas a hacer daño con las espinas.

–Mami, vámonos a casa… quiero dejar estas rosas en el mar para que mi papi nos encuentre….

**_Andrew ya han pasado seis años, aunque nuestra hija solo te conoce por la fotografía del camafeo, ella te adora… Le ciel gracias por este bello regalo._**

**_O_**


End file.
